Burn
by HC247
Summary: Retaining a small amount of control, he pulled away only slightly to press a kiss to the corner of her mouth. "You say the flame burns within you for your cause," he whispered, "but have you ever burned for another?" Fluffy Fiyeraba. Post-ALAYM.


**So this is just a little Fiyeraba fun. I needed a break from the stress of finals and graduation. This is a high T.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

They had gone as far as they dared. Stopped by a combination of apprehension, exhaustion, and something else he couldn't quite identify, Fiyero gripped Elphaba's smaller hand tightly in his own. The forest loomed over them, their sole source of protection from the outside world, but also an opaque curtain that had the potential to hide a world of danger.

As they trekked through the dense foliage, the Prince allowed his gaze to slide subtly behind him. She was a wonder. Her sharp eyes constantly darted to every corner of their surroundings in search of the faintest sign of peril. Her cloak was clutched tightly around her angular frame, secured at the base of her neck by a tightly fisted hand. It's twin that was secured within his grasp, held on nearly as strong, not out of any sort of affection, although he had felt his fingers lightly brush his for a moment, but as the only sense of security she had known through this whole ordeal. Smiling slightly, he gently squeezed her fingers in a gesture meant for assurance. _I'm here_.

A twig snapped somewhere of to the left. Startled, Elphaba gripped his hand tighter, then spun and dropped to the bushes, pulling Fiyero with her. She gestured for silence, waiting softly for any danger that might present itself.

For Fiyero, danger was the last thing on his mind. His mind reeled at the close proximity of her. Her back was flush against his chest, forced closely together from the lack of space. Her arms was twined through his, her hand resting on his forearm. Her hair smelled of dew, smoke, and nature itself, a strange combination for anyone else, but here it was completely _Elphaba_. Her face was close, her lips inches from his own, so close that if she turned only slightly and he lowered his head just a bit…

She stood then, seemingly satisfied that the danger no longer existed or at least posed no problem for them. Following her lead, he rose as well, taking a spare moment to brush off the leaves that had found a home on his clothing. To his right, Elphaba did the same, pausing only a heartbeat longer to run her finger through her mass of ebony hair in order to dislodge any particles that may have found residence there. When she righted herself again, Fiyero realized her was staring.

"What?" It was the first word she had spoken since their departure and he had no reply. Instead, he relied on instinct and the guidance of his heart. Her eyes never left him as he approached, gasping when his hand came up to cradle her face.

"Why?"

A brow rose. "Shouldn't I be the one asking that question?"

He shook his head. "Not that 'why'. Why do you do what you do? With the Animals, I mean?

Her gaze dropped to the forest floor then. Fiyero lowered in hand, watching as she worked up her reply. After a moment, she reached inside her cloak and withdrew a match. Sticking it against a tree, Fiyero watched as a tiny flame sprung to life on its end, casting them in a soft glow. Elphaba spoke then, her face illuminated by spark. "Close your eyes."

He did so and felt a small source of heat by in face a moment later.

"Every time a mission in successful and freedom in one step closer, it's like a small flame ignites within me. A flame is a symbol of triumph, a source of warmth that is so powerful, it has the potential to restore or take a life. Often, it determines whether something lives or dies."

"And that's why you've been doing this for the past three years?"

She shook her head. "That's only part of it. The whole situation awoken something within me. I can't fully describe it, but it's a flame that can only be quenched when justice is served." Her eyes were alive with passion and it warmed his heart to see her this way again, reminiscent of their days as students. Those eyes soon fluttered to him. "Can you understand that?"

"In a way, I suppose I can." His shoulder lifted into half-shrug. "It's something you've wanted for as long as you can remember, isn't it? Something that you feel so passionately about, nothing else can compare?"

A ghost of a smile crossed her lips. "A little dramatic, maybe, but in a sense, yes."

Fiyero smiled. "Something that you've devoted your life to and, deep inside, you know you'll never be complete until it's yours." he drew a breath. "Your mission."

Her brow raised again. "You really do understand."

He nodded. "More than you'll ever know."

She turned away slightly, "I'm so close. Granted, this little detour threw a wrench in the plans, but I'll figure something out…." She trailed off then, shoulders dropping. "Have you ever felt that way?"

His reply was seize her arm, pulling her against his body as his lips finally met hers in a fierce kiss. It lasted only a moment, but the message was clear. Elphaba met his gaze with wide eyes.

"You," he said, answering her silence question. "You are my mission."

He kissed her again, slower this time, allowing his lips to slide tantalizingly over her own, drawing her to his side in an embrace he had been dreaming off for nearly half a decade. She stiffened again, arms trapped at her sides, her back ramrod straight. Just when he had given up any hope a response, Elphaba let out a low sigh and wound her arms around him. One hand came to rest on his back, the other finding residence in his thick hair. Her body was flush against him now and Fiyero bit back a groan of his own as she met his kiss, returning each one with equal fervor.

Reluctantly, he pulled away, thumbing her cheek affectionately. "Do you now how long I've waited to do that?"

She ignored him, stepping out of his embrace. "The your mission is complete." her voice was ice cold.

_Women! _One moment she was surrendered to him, returning his kiss with every once of the fire he knew she possessed and the next she thought herself to be nothing more than a sought-after prize, but not in a way that was flattering.

_Patience, Fiyero. _Exhaling deeply he tried again. "Elphaba, listen to me. The passion, the purpose, and everything else that you find in helping Animals. That brings joy to your heart and completes you, does it not? You do the same for me." He shook his head. "Look, words are not my strong point. You compared your passion for the Animals to the flame of a match. You do the same for me."

Leaning down to kiss her again, he continued. "You are my mission; to find you and risk making a fool of myself by confessing my heart in the middle of a desolate forest." He smiled as she chuckled and brought his hand up to her face. "I've waited three years to tell you that you are my passion. You make my life worth living and I don't care if we have forever or this one moment. You, Elphaba, are my passion. You are my flame."

His kiss this time was like a whirlwind, fierce, unstoppable and quickly spiraling into oblivion. Retaining a small amount of control, he pulled away only slightly to press a kiss to the corner of her mouth. "You say the flame burns within you for your cause," he whispered, "but have you ever burned for another?"

Her head tilted back as his lips found her neck. "I never dreamed…"

His lips danced along her collarbone. "Have you ever wanted someone so much, loved so deeply, that you physically ache for them?'

Lost in the moment, she pulled his head up, joining their lips again. "I…I don't.."

He cut her off, his voice just above a whisper. "You're so beautiful."

She shook her head, even as her mouth was against his own. "No, Fiyero. Glinda.."

"Is not for me." Nipping at her bottom lip, he pulled her closer, fingering the buttons on the back of her dress. "I love you. I have for so long." Another fierce kiss. Another whispered word in the dark. "Let me love you."

"You can't," she forced out, not hearing her own words.

"Why…?" He half cried, half gasped, her knees nearly falling away.

"I am not…Fiyero, you do not know, not yet, of my…Not until you know who it is that you love."

"I know perfectly well whom I love," he said, a note of reproach in his voice. "It is you that hates yourself, not I. You are a woman, Elphaba, no matter how hard that is for you to believe; a strong, intelligent, desirable, beautiful woman." He embraced her, laying his head against hers. "You are human," he murmured, "redeemed, and forgiven…and loved…"

He lowered his head invitingly, and this time she did not deny him what he sought. His mouth ravaged hers, leaving nothing untouched or undiscovered. She had taken advantage of his distraction to remove his jacket and was starting on his shirt when he stopped her again.

"No," she growled. "You are mine to take. We may burn in hell, but tonight, you're mine."

His answer was a kiss. "Then I die a happy man."

She seized him then, with uncontained ferocity, giving in to her feelings and for one moment, allowing herself the forbidden pleasures of her dreams. These words had taken them four years back, and Fiyero could feel memories of all that had happened since, slipping away. He was once again a virgin untainted, thrilled and afraid of what lay ahead, scraped away to the raw surface of his soul.

Elphaba captured his eyes with hers, and he stood completely still, mesmerized, as she stripped off his shirt. He took up both her hands and guided them down the ridges and dips of his chest, outlining every muscle with her trembling fingers, needing her to know him. Against his bare skin, her touch was still not close enough.

Her breath came in short gasps as he stepped closer, forcing her to retreat. They fell back into a sitting position on the soft forest floor, completely lost to the moment and each other. He kneeled over her, taking possession of her lips in an enticing kiss as his hands explore every curve and crevice of her body. She shivered and moaned beneath him, writhing as his hands slid tantalizingly over her breasts, covered in her heavy gown, then moved on to cup the roundness of her hips.

Elphaba's head was reeling with disbelief. Everything was a clash of dark and light, Fiyero the only thing clear in the twisting mesh. After a lifetime of waiting, they had finally reached what they had direly wished for all along; it was even more divine than he had thought it would be. He was willingly hers, in every aspect. She was giving him her future, forgetting the past for his love, and in her eyes the ecstasy of the present was his doing alone.

He positioned her arms so they stretched above her head, nipping her bottom lip before sliding down to her calves. He gradually pulled the hem of her gown higher and higher, his lips and tongue dancing on the skin of her legs as he went. When he reached the tender flesh of her inner thigh, she arched up with a glottal moan. "Please, Fiyero, _please_…"

With a low laugh, he dragged the dress up until it revealed everything below her breasts, their soft swell still covered in midnight black.

She gasped at the contact of the cold night air; a gasp that quickly turned to another moan as he planted damp kisses from the base of her stomach up her abdomen. Her skin seemed like velvet sugar, making Fiyero lightheaded, as he left nothing untouched.

He slipped his hands underneath the gown, massaging each unrevealed breast with deft tenderness. With a feral cry, Elphaba pulled his head up to kiss him. He could taste salt from tears on her lips, and, somewhere in his mind, he realized it was not only she that was crying.

With a final tug, the gown was tossed to the side, and she was completely naked before him. The rare tears intensified at her beauty, and he leaned down to sample the flesh of her neck.

Her fingernails scraped his arms and his back, and then reached for the laces of his trousers. With an agile twist, he took her wrists and held them again above her head. She squirmed in protest, but he would not give in until _he_ thought he was finished.

Her breath hitched as his lips skated up her cheek and returned to her mouth, sealing the ritual with a heart-stopping kiss. He broke off with a gasp as her leg rose up between his, and they stared at each other as his attraction was made painfully obvious.

She had gotten him off his guard, and managed to free her hands. With strength neither of them had known she possessed, she all but tore the last garment from his lower limbs. "Now," she hissed, and arched against him. She placed a forceful kiss on his cheek, and then said again, "_God, Fiyero, now!_"

He plunged into her, stopping as her body when rigid, then molded around him. He leaned forward to hold her lips as she called out, pushing against him. His first thrust left her breathless, and then she rose to meet him, wrapping her legs around his waist to press him closer. Their cries grew more and more desperate as the thrusts sped up, growing in power as they neared the climax. They had both lost control of their bodies, letting instinct take over and reveling in the overwhelming sensations their senses were being treated to.

Then, with a shudder, Elphaba collapsed, and Fiyero soon followed. Their spent bodies lay next to one another, shaking in simultaneous pleasure. Then, two pairs of sweating palms reached out and grasped each other, fingers entwining.

Elphaba half crawled, half was pulled up by Fiyero to join him. They had not bothered to covers themselves, and Elphaba did not realize how cold the night was until she joined Fiyero beneath the her cloak

He embraced her protectively, giving her a tired kiss. "…Cannot ever leave you," he murmured, "_Lord_, I love you, Fae."

"Hold me," she whispered, her eyelids drooping.

"Forever," he replied readily, kissing her temple.

Neither of them could recall sleeping so peacefully in all their lives, the flames sated, but never fully satisfied.


End file.
